Whatcha Say?
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: Stan and Kyle are together but Stan cheats on Kyle for Wendy. Songfic for song Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. My first ever songfic!


_**I've wanted to do this for a while. It's my first ever songfic so please don't judge too hard! **_

_Mmm watcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm watcha say? Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is._

"I can't believe you cheated on me! For _her_!" yells Kyle glaring at me.

"Kyle I didn't mean too, I still love you!" I argue back tears streaming down my face my eyes pleading him to listen to me.

"Whatever Stan." He mumbles and runs towards the door his hand on the knob ready to turn it and open the door. But I chase Kyle and I put my hand on top of his. Starring into his beautiful green eyes that made me fall in love with him.

_I was so wrong for so long. Only trying to please myself._

"Kyle look, I know it was wrong for me to do it and I should have stopped. I should have never done it in the first place. I was doing it for me and no one else. I wasn't thinking about how you felt." I whisper gasping for air because my heart is pounding from all the pain and stress I am in.

Kyle rolls his eyes and tries to take my hand off of his. But I grasp onto his hand as hard as I can.

_Girl I was caught up in her lust when I really want no one else._

I will never forget the day I met Wendy Testaburger again. It was two years ago Kyle and I were 21 and we just got our own home. The two of us were so happy to have a house we can share and live together in forever.

But then one night I went out grocery shopping while Kyle was out late at his university. He was on fourth year and would probably need a few more years to fulfill his dream job as a lawyer like his Dad.

That was when I saw Wendy. She was so beautiful that I needed to have her again.

So for two years I went behind Kyle's back going out on dates with Wendy when I should have been doing things with Kyle.

_So no, I know I should have treated you better. But me and you were meant to last forever._

"Kyle I know I have taken you for granted for so long but please don't leave me." I beg him ready to fall on my knees.

"How can I trust you again Stan." He asks looking distant lost in thoughts.

"We're meant to be Kyle." I say hoping that it will bring him back to me. "We're planning on getting married soon remember? Remember all the plans we made?" I remind him.

_So let me in. Give me another chance. To really be your man._

"Please give me one more chance." I plead him.

Kyle's emerald green eyes shut and Kyle takes a deep breath. "I don't know what to do Stan." He whispers.

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do._

Earlier today was terrible. Just about two hours ago Kyle found out about everything about Wendy and I.

Wendy and I were in Kyle and I's home. I thought that Kyle wouldn't be home until later. He told me he was going out for a while and wouldn't be back for a few hours. So I invited Wendy over for lunch. Before I knew it Wendy and I were making out on the couch in the living room. Sadly at that moment Kyle got home early and walked in on us.

_But when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you. So tell me girl._

"Kyle what about my record deal? I'll become famous. _We'll _become famous. I'll be able to afford everything that you always wanted. I'll be able to do the things to you that I was never able to do before." I whisper to him in comfort. A while ago after Moop broke up I decided to try to become a singer. It cost me a lot of everything I had but I finally have a record deal with a company and an album coming out.

"Stan I loved you because I thought you were loyal and the best person on the planet. Not the money." He says and walks out the door slamming it in front of my face.

_Mmm watcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm watcha say? Mm that's all for the best? Well of course it is._

I fall on my knees tears in my eyes. "Kyle!" I scream in pain. I love him. I love him so much. Why did he leave me? Why?

Hours pass and it's getting dark out. Kyle hasn't come home. Getting panicky I call everyone I know hoping Kyle is with them. But he isn't. Kyle where are you? Kyle please come home.

Then I remember one spot Kyle likes to go to when he's upset. Straks Pond.

Quickly I run to the front hallway grab my brown jacket, my blue and red poof-ball hat and I run out the door.

_Mmm watcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Wh-wh-wh what did she say?_

I run down my driveway into the cold December air. I run down the snowy sidewalks past the bright lit up houses from all of the Christmas lights. I don't even bother to say hi to Kenny who is walking down the streets proudly with his newly wedded wife, Bebe.

Main Street is crowded with people going bustling busily from store to store for Christmas shopping. It's hard to run through the crowd and people give me mean glares as I do so but at the moment I really don't care. Kyle is out there. Alone, in the cold night.

_How could I live with myself. Knowing that I let your love go?_

I finally reach Starks Pond as the moon heads up the sky slowly and stars begin peaking through to light up the snowy world.

I look around scanning the area for Kyle. If I lost him I don't know what I would do. I don't know how I could continue living without Kyle.

_And oooh what I'd do for one chance. I just gotta let you know._

I look over at the bench facing the calm frozen pond. I see Kyle on it, I recognize his beautiful green hat that matches his eyes perfectly.

_I know what I did wasn't clever. But me and you were meant to be together. _

I creep up slowly and I sit down beside him keeping some distance between us.

"Kyle, I was stupid to cheat on you. So fucking stupid. " I whisper. Looking at him but Kyle doesn't respond.

_So let me in. Give me another chance. To really be your man._

"Please give me another chance. Can I start clean? And I promise you I will be loyal to you this time. I'll be the best boyfriend you ever got." I say with confidence to show him that I'm not lying. Because I mean it I really do.

"I don't know Stan." He says so quietly I could have imagined it.

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do. But when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you. So tell me girl._

"Kyle I know today may have been shocking to you. But I told her to fuck off after you ran upstairs. It's over between Wendy and I. " I reply with some regret. I do kind of regret saying fuck off to Wendy. She was so sweet but I need Kyle.

I see a small smile creep up on Kyle's face.

_Mmm watcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm watcha say? Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is._

"Kyle I want you back. I need you back, you are everything there is to me." I plead him tears building up in my eyes blurring my vision.

_Mmm watcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm watcha say? Wh-wh-wh what did she say?_

Kyle looks at me in pain. His eyes are red from the tears he has cried. "I don't know if I can come back to you Stan. I want to believe you and I love you so much but I don't know if I can trust you." He tells me.

_Girl tell me what you said. I don't want you to leave me though you caught me cheating._

"Kyle I don't want you to leave me. I was cheating and I was wrong to do it. I would do anything to have stopped me from doing that. "I reply.

Kyle looks at me and shifts closer to me. Like a puppy dog slowly trusting it's owner.

_Tell me watcha said. I need you in my life cause things ain't right girl._

"Without you in my life I can't breathe. It's wrong. So wrong without you." I look over at him and he looks over at me and our eyes meet.

_Tell me whatcha said. I don't want you to leave me. Though you caught me cheating. Tell me whatcha said. I need you in my life cause things ain't right._

Kyle shifts even closer to me and I can't help but smile. He's gaining his trust back for me!

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do. But when I become a star we'll be living so large. I'll do anything for you. So baby watcha say?_

"Kyle I'm sorry it won't ever happen again."I promise him.

Kyle shifts up to me and puts his head on my shoulder and his hands around me. "I know it won't Stan. "he says finally.

_Mmm whatcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say? Mmm that it's all for the best? Well of course it is._

Kyle looks up at me and I look down at him. He reaches up and we kiss together. It's so sweet and beautiful so pure and so wonderful. Everything we have been through is forgotten and all is forgiven.

_Mmm whatcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmm whatcha say? Wh-wh-wh did she say?_

The two of us let go and end our kiss. I smile at him with love and compassion because that is exactly what I feel for him. Kyle returns the look with forgiveness.

"I'll never cheat on you again." I promise him.

"I know you won't." he assures me.

"I love you so much Kyle." I say and I wrap my arms around my little Jew-boy.

Kyle puts his arms around me and rests his head on my right shoulder. "I love you too Stan. I love you so much that I could explode. But I won't because dyeing alone without you would hurt too much." He whispers in my ear.

Kyle's words sends butterflies in my stomach but I don't vomit. I love him too much to vomit.

" I love you Kyle." I say to him.

"I love you too Stan." He replies back.

And the two of us spend the night together at Starks Pond. Our arms around each other never letting go, happy together and knowing that we will last forever. I will never cheat again. Never I was wrong to do so and I can't hurt Kyle again. It pains me to see him cry.

We don't say anything all night long we just continue to slow dance to no music under the full moon which is our snowy December's night disco ball.

_**Hope you liked it! My first ever songfic! So it probably sucked! But I tried! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


End file.
